Adhesives, such as pressure sensitive adhesives, are known to be useful as components of articles, such as tapes. In use, many such articles require that the pressure sensitive adhesive be released from contact with another component of the article. Such release can be facilitated by the use of a release layer. In tapes, release layers are sometimes known as low adhesion backsizes. Other such articles require that the pressure sensitive adhesive be released from a removable component that covers the adhesive before application of the adhesive to an adherent. Such removable components are sometimes known as release liners.
Some materials that are useful as release layers are known in the art and are disclosed in, for example, US 2014/0138025. Silicone containing polyamides are disclosed, for example, in EP 925955, WO 2009/129206, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,915,371.
Dimer acids have been described, for example in “Dimer Acids,” by Thomas Breuer, in Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, published by John-Wiley and Sons, and “Polyamide resins (nonnylon types)” by Elvira O. Camara Greiner, Thomas Kalin, Takashi Kumamoto, CEH Marketing Research Report, August 2009, SRI Consulting (Menlo Park, Calif.).